A Modern Peter Pan Tale
by moonshroom420
Summary: Gail is a modern girl of 2012. She has always loved hearing Peter Pan stories. One night, the Lost Boys come to her and ask her to go to Neverland with them and help Peter escape from the pirates who have finally caught him. But she gets a little more than she bargained for, a little extra adventure. Story is better than summary. I swear.
1. Chapter 1

**A Modern Peter Pan Tale**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan. Some lines are used from the movies, but full credit to J. and the director of the 2003 Peter Pan film, as well as the creators of the Disney cartoons. The adventure is completely mine though **

_Gail is a girl in the 21__st__ century. She lives with her parents and little brother in the same house as her great Grandmother, Wendy Darling. Her grandmother, Jane, tells her tales of Peter Pan, and she acted out the stories with her little brother, Daniel. But that was a long time ago._

Chapter One: Believing Again

-Aboard the Jolly Roger in Neverland

"I have him Smee! I have the Peter Pan!" Hook shouts to his first mate. Smee comes dashing out of

the cabin, and finds the captain pointing his sword upwards into a tangled mess of ropes from the

rigging. Smee notices the large purple and blue egg-sized bruise forming on the captain's head, and

wonders what he did to get it.

"Get your ass up there Smee and bring the brat down!" Hook begins jumping up and down like a

spoiled child who's not getting his way. Smee salutes and dodges his fellow crew members as he

heads up the rigging. When he reaches the tangled mess of weights and rope, he does indeed find

Peter Pan. Or what he thinks is Peter. As Smee severs the finial rope holding the boy up, down falls a

stuffed cushion dressed in a green cover with a bright red smile and a bullet shot through the

middle. Captain Hook begins a victory dance, and one of the crew whispers to Smee that maybe the

Captain needs a holiday, since that is obviously not Peter Pan.

Smee is about to agree with his mate when he catches the movement of a bird above. He stops to

admire it, since the Captain usually shoots anything that flies, when he realises that birds do not do

loopy-loops or wear green leaves. Smee runs over to the Captain.

"Captain, Pan is coming!" Hook immediately stops dancing and stalks over to Smee.

"Smee, Pan is DEAD! He is LYING AT MY FEET!" Hook is about to continue his tirade, raising his hook

to give Smee a whack, when the birds-nest lookout shouts "Pan ahoy Cap'n!" Heading in from

starboard side!" Captain Hook shoulders his way to the right side of the ship, grabs the telescope

and points it to the sky. Through the scope, he sees the unmistakable leafy clothes and the trade-

mark smirk on Peters face as he doubles over in mid-air, laughing at his enemy's priceless reaction to

his prank.

Hook whips around to face his crew. "WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS STILL DOING DOWN HERE! GET TO THE

CANONS AND SHOOT THAT FLYING DEVIL!" He slashes at his crew with his hook to hurry them up

the rigging or to the canons. They begin loading the canons with the kind of ball that splits into a net

once fired. If Peter is to be caught today, Hook will finish him with no help from anything or anyone.

The first canon releases its load, and the game is on. Peter front-saults over the first one, and

manages a complicated twist almost immediately to dodge the second ball that is close behind the

first. Peter zooms around the ship, causing Hook to become overwhelmed with loathing as he begins

to lose his senses.

"Move the canons! Fire again!" The Captains scream his orders, almost toppling over the bow of the

ship in his frustration.

"The canons are stuck with preloaded balls. We cannot shoot for a while Cap'n." Hook turns to the

speaker, gives him a look of disgust, and throws his hook at him. It knocks the sailor over, and lodges

in his chest.

"Anyone else want to venture into hell? Get that boy!" Hook turns around and is arrested by the

sight of Peter Pan lying on the bowsprit. Grinning. The crew is as stunned as Hook, but soon recover

and quickly begin lighting the canon fuses

"Stop you blithering idiots! He is mine." Hook lunges at Peter, but Pan hops out of the way, flipping

his sword backwards and pointing it at Hooks remaining hand

"Ready to lose the other one?" Peter asks teasingly, readying his sword towards Hooks wrist.

"Not this time!" Hook lunges at Peter, aiming at his chest. Peter avoids a fatal blow, but Hook's

sword cuts through the leaves on his stomach, exposing his full chest and leaving Peter shirtless. He

grins.

"Can't ever get enough of Peter Pan can we, Captain?" He remarks mockingly, striking a ridiculously

provocative pose.

"Oh no Pan. I think we all have had plenty of you for a lifetime. Right boys!" Captain Hook had just

flawlessly executed his last plan. His crew surrounding him, which in turn surrounds Peter as well,

grab for the boys foot. He tries to shoot upwards, but is forced back down by the weight of the crew

members hanging on his legs. Hook grabs Peters chin, pushing it down towards him as the crew lasso

ropes around Peter's wrists and ankles.

"All part of the plan boy. I win this time, for the last time." He sniggers, then full on cackles as he

realises the weight of what he accomplished. Peter looks completely dumbfounded. Hook realises

his expression, and feels annoyed that he isn't afraid or angry.

"What is it boy?" Hook asks, stroking his moustache with his hooked hand. Peter looks at him, still

slightly confused.

"I really never expected you to put together a plan that actually worked. A codfish with brains?"

Peter laughs to himself at the thought.

Captain Hook looked about ready to slit Peter's throat, but composes himself enough to remember

the rest of the plan. "You fell for it boy. That's what matters. "He starts to turn around, but suddenly

whirls around and points his hook at Peter's chest. " By the way, your 'Lost Boys' as you say, shall be

joining us shortly. You will wait, over time, until every single one of them has walked off the end of

the plank. Until then, enjoy." He mockingly bows to Peter, and then dawdles off towards his cabin.

Hook stops halfway up the stairs, and turns to his crew. "Men, we have a guest. Make him feel,

welcome." He lingers on the last word, nodding towards the people on the deck. They all nod back,

and wicked smiles begin spreading across their faces. Peter sighs, knowing this time, he may lose this

game.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Gail Darling**

Gail walked home from school with her head down. She had gotten yet another detention from Miss

Dills for 'antagonising' the boys in her class. Pfft. As if. They were annoying her, getting Gail in

trouble and teasing her about her belief in Peter Pan. She though that it was perfectly fair to punch

them in the stomach. But Miss Dills thought otherwise. Tacked on for a full week's detention, Gail

wanted nothing more but to disappear.

As she walked into her house, Danny came rushing out wearing his Peter Pan outfit and brandishing

a wooden sword at her. When he saw it was Gail, he puffed a relief and said; "I thought you were

Captain Hook. He likes to trick people before catching them. But I will protect you Gail." Danny puffs

up his chest to look as manly as a 4 year old can be in tight green jimjams and a Robin Hood hat. Gail

laughs at his attempt and walks past him to the staircase. She needed to do her homework plus the

extra sheets from detention.

"It's not fair. People can get bullied but aren't allowed to retaliate? So much for 'Fostering Bold

Spirits'. The motto doesn't even fit with the school." Gail grumbled all the way upstairs. She sits

down on her bed and starts combing through her auburn hair. Pulling it out of its tight plait and

letting it free to collet around her waist. Changing out of her itchy school uniform and into a pair of

shorts and a green shirt. She sets up her work on the floor, but instead of doing it, Gail walks over to

the window sill and stands on the cushions to look out. She can see all of London from here. Her

grade nine classroom, the Big Ben tower, and even the duck pond. Gail sighs and goes back to do her

work.

A few hours later, her mother comes up to tell her dinners ready. Gail stretches her back, cracking

several kinks in it from sitting so long. She follows her mother downstairs. Danny is already seated in

his high-chair, tucking in to a bowl of spaghetti. Gail sits down, and is immediately served a bowl of

spaghetti and bread. She begins to eat while relaying the events of the day to her mother. Angela

isn't pleased when he hears of Gail's detentions, but says little about the matter.

When dinners over, Gail dawdles upstairs to finish off the work. When she opens the door to her

bedroom, she hears a whispering noise. Gail walks in, but finds nothing. She shrugs, and walks back

to the pile of paper, picks up her pencil, and resumes writing.

Gail slowly wakes, noticing the stillness of the house and the dark night outside. She sits up and

blinks, realising she must have fallen asleep while doing her homework. '_Told you it was boring'_ she

thinks, remembering her argument with Mr Angelo about the homework system. Checking her wrist-

watch, she notes that it is almost midnight. Gail once again stretches, rubbing her back until all the

aches are gone. That's when she hears it. A slight shuffling and a muffled sneeze, followed by a kick

and a hushed curse. Gail whirls around, knowing that this will take her opponent by surprise. She

spots the unwelcome shadow, and immediately leaps. Soon, she has Cubby in a headlock before any

of the other boys could stop her. She realises there are more of them, and ready's herself for a fight.

"Come out where I can see you. Then explain your reason for being in my room." Slowly at first, but

soon all the Lost Boys are lined up in height order before her. Gail takes in the ridiculous scene in

front of her. All boys, all dressed as animals. They eye each other, wondering what to do or say. One

of the boys, the one dressed as a rabbit, shoves forward one dressed as a fox. Fox-boy clears his

throat.

"Sorry, Jane, to sneak in like this. I'm Slightly. You should remember me and the other Lost Boys

from Neverland. "Gail looked confused, so the boy wearing the rabbit costume shoves Slightly back

in line and takes his place.

"We need you to come back to Neverland with us to help Peter. He has been caught by the Pirates,

but we know he will still be alive. The Pirates are hunting for us as well. You MUST return!" As soon

as he finishes, a chorus of pleas break out, begging her to come with them. Gail starts getting

impatient. She clicks her fingers at the boys.

"What the hell are you going on about? My name is Gail Darling, not Jane. And where is Never…" She

trails off as realisation dawns. Her mother and Granny Jane had told her countless stories of Peter

Pan in Neverland. She wasn't always sure he was real, but loved hearing the stories all the same. She

hadn't heard one for years, ever since the Fletcher boys had started teasing her about it. Gail

remembers her first lesson on martial arts, as she tried to learn to get rid of the boys as they insulted

her. A cough brings her back to reality. Gail starts.

"I have a Granny Jane, if that's who you're talking about. But she is old, too old to leave the house.

But she has told me everything about Peter Pan and Neverland. She said she even went there." Gail

says, hoping they might consider taking her and not dragging her Granny around the sky. The Lost

Boys look at each other, and then all leap onto Gail. Their laughing and triumphant calls wake up

Gail's mother. She becomes worried, and runs to Gail's room. But when she arrives, she finds

nothing. For her daughter and the Lost Boys have already flown out the window, off to Neverland to

help Peter Pan.

Hood


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Second Capture**

Hooks men searched the entire shore of Neverland, but did not once come across a single Lost Boy.

They decided the Captain can find the kids himself, since they have by now earned a rest. As the

crew boards the Jolly Rodger that is anchored off Kidd's Creek, Hook suddenly steps in front of them.

He had been waiting for hours for the men's return, but when they finally arrive, they arrive empty-

handed. He practically throttles the first pirate that nears him, raising him up by the man's shirt

collar that is snagged on the hook.

"I want to know-"Hook starts sweetly," -my dear first ship-man, where are the boys? I told you not

to return without them, but here you are. Where are they?" His voice grows hard as he continues.

"My plan will not end properly without those rats. To watch them die will kill Peter Pan inside, then

just simply throw him off the boat and be done! But no. My crew are useless and can't even catch a

little boy dressed as an animal. "Hook mocks them, because the other choice is to kill them. He

wishes he could, but Smee warned him his crew numbers are getting low, and to kill the men would

make it almost impossible to catch the rascals of Neverland.

* * *

As Gail and the Lost Boys sail over London, she wonders what the boys were talking about. Why

would they need her help getting Peter Pan, of all people, out of a pickle with the pirates that he has

fought and beaten so many times? She tugs at her shorts and wraps her black jacket around her

tighter. She had snatched it from her dresser before the group of wild-boys had dragged her out the

window and drowned her in pixie dust. The little orb of light that they had shaken up was flying next

to her, slowly allowing a look of distrust and worry consume her previous poker-face. Gail quickly

looks away as she notices the pixie staring at her through her fringe. She blinks upwards to Slightly,

who catches her eye and yells that they are close to Neverland now. Gail follows the other boys as

they form into a straight line and pencil-dive through a thin layer of cloudy-stuff. They all come to

rest on a fluffy cloud.

"Will someone please tell me what and where we are supposed to be doing and going? Because you

didn't do a good run-through at the house." Gail crosses her arms and stares over the cloud edge.

She starts when she sees a ship anchored in a gulf. Slightly suddenly hands her a telescope.

"Looking and seeing will explain everything. Trusties." Gail takes the telescope and puts her eye to it.

She twists the body of it to fix the blur, and immediately understands the boy's urgency and worry.

She scans the ship, taking in everything. Mostly it's just crew members dancing or working. Over in

the corner there is a bird, pecking at the glasses of an old looking man who is snoring and mumbling.

Suddenly the telescope is yanked sideways and one of the Lost Boys is pointing the end at a scene,

forcing Gail to take it all in.

At first she can't tell if the lifeless figure hanging by his wrists and ankles was actually a person, let-

alone Peter Pan. His face is unsmiling, and his eyes have bags under them from lack of sleep or

water. Men on the ship occasionally prod Peter's gut with their sword tips as they pass, opening up

what Gail can see as old wounds. No doubt from the same thing happening over and over.

Just about all the Lost Boys are crying, or trying to stop the flow of tears at seeing their leader and

friend in such an awful condition. Gail is horrified at what the pirates have done to this boy. In all the

stories she has heard or told, he had been lively and always playing or flying around, unable to sit

still. Now he is hardly a skeleton, to weary to even protest about the continuous jabs to his stomach.

She spins to face the Lost Boys.

"Okay, that was horrid. But we now must come up with a way to save him. Anyone got

suggestions?" She sits down, and waits. No one says anything. All they can manage is an occasional

sniff, and a hurried attempt at covering it up.

"Okay…Well what if we have around half of you goes to the land and pretend to get caught. That

way, they'll only have some of us, so they won't start trying to kill you yet. Once they have properly

caught you, the rest of us will come down to free you and Peter. Maybe one of you boys should stay

behind, just in case it doesn't all work out. Mmmmhmm…how about you Slightly. We need someone

with some brains behind as well as with us". Slightly nods, and flattens himself against the cloud as

to not be seen in the darkness. Gail directs Tootles, Nibs and Cubby to go down to shore and get

caught. She will be in the rescue team with Curly, the Twins and have Slightly as back-up.

Gail, Curly and the Twins fly down to the ship. They hide in its shadow, clinging to the railing around

the base of the boat. Curly gives the signal to the other boys, and they fly down, howling and

laughing, straight to the shore only a few metres from the Jolly Rodger.

Gail hears Cubby shout; "We're here to save you Peter!" She and Curly peep over the railing to the

deck and see the pissed off face of Peter Pan a mere metre away. He is looking overwhelmed with

annoyance at his boys clumsiness, and his eyes show his fright at what may happen to them. Gail

allows herself a smile. He doesn't know the boys and himself will be free soon. That this is all part of

the plan.

* * *

Captain Hooks waits at the mast, watching as his crew haul the three boys aboard. He almost giggles

with delight, but maintains a cool smirk while eyeing Peter Pan's reaction to some of his precious

Lost Boys being captured. He barely holds back a laugh of triumph to see the boy's face. He looks

mightily pissed, but very worried and saddened. Hook pictures Peter's face when he watches all his

Losties walk off the plank to their deaths. He can't help jumping up and down a bit. As he watches

the boys nearing, being roughly pulled by his men, he orders several other men to help contain

them. Soon, the three newly caught Lost Boys are tied up right next to their leader. Hook stalks over

to Peter

"This is coming together flawlessly. No one can help any one of you now. You're all mine". With his

words still hanging in the air, he walks off to his cabin, dismissing the crew and bidding them

goodnight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Just wanna let you know that there are supposed to be stars between the parts where different characters are telling the story. It's not posting it when I upload the chapter. Kinda sucks, but never mind. Here is chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4: Gail's Plan**

Peter waited until all the pirates were gone or distracted

"What the hell are you idiots doing?! You know their looking for you, and yet you attempted and

failed the stupidest rescue you blocks could have come up with! You know I worry and care about

your safety, but putting yourself in this kind of danger just makes me want to throttle you! Arrrrgg!"

Peter pulled against the ropes that held him, and the Lost Boys were partially grateful he was

Restrained, so he couldn't make good his words.

Some of the pirates still milling around on the ship were giggling at Peters words. Most of them

were nursing hangovers, or too drunk to listen to the prisoner's conversation, so Cubby thought it

was safe to tell Peter some of the plan

"Listen Peter. We're here on purpose. Gail said-"Nibs quickly managed to kick Cubby in the chest,

making his eyes water and successfully breaking off his sentence. Peter suddenly looks suspicious.

"Gail? Who's Gail." In the ships shadow, Curly, the Twins and Gail collect a breath, hoping no one

heard. Their hopes seemed in vain though, since the stomping of a drunken crew member became

louder.

"Gail ain't nothing but the bitch that drives our boat ahead, taking this hell-hole further out and in,

out and in, out…and…..in". He collapses, succumbing to the alcohols influence on his thoughts.

Cubby snorts, but catches himself before Nibs can kick him again. Peter looks disapprovingly at his

boys, but can't hide a smirk of satisfaction at the blood seeping from the unconscious man's nose.

Under the ships protective shade, Curly and Tootles giggle at the naughty word the pirate said, and

at what he managed to slur about Gail. Gail on the other hand, was hardly managing to stop herself

flopping onto the deck and kicking the knocked out man where it hurt. Instead, she beckoned to

Curly and the Twins.

"Now, we know that most of the crew are drunk, but that only makes them more aggressive. We

need to wait until they've all either been knocked out, or gotten back to bed. I'm going to look over

the bow of the ship to get a better view of the company still outside their cabins". Before either boy

could protest, she continued. "I'll put up my hood so they can't see me. It's a black jacket, so I'll

blend right in. Just shut up and wait until I get back." She starts heading toward the front of the ship.

When Gail arrives at the bow, she quickly puts her hood up and looks over the balcony to the deck.

She sees that only five crew members are still on the deck, as well as the hideous parrot thing that

seems to be patrolling around some barrels, not really looking at the Lost Boys or Peter. She glides

back to Curly.

"Okay, there are only five crew left on the deck, and they seem pretty dead." The boys gasp, so Gail

quickly rephrases. "No, I mean they are unconscious. But there is an ugly parrot thing walking

around some barrels, not looking at Peter, but would definitely notice if they went missing. So what

we need to do is…"

* * *

Captain Hook had never felt so good about himself. He had caught Peter Pan and half of his Lost

Boys. All he needed to do was get rid of the Indian vermin and Neverland would be his to control! He

started playing his piano, making up a song as he went. He was halfway through his song when he

heard a squawking noise from outside. He stopped playing, listening for more noise. A faint crack

was all the reached his ears. Jumping up, Hook grabbed his cloak and bounded out to the deck,

drawing his sword as he went. '_If anyone's messing with my prizes, I WILL impale the!' _He thought

darkly, dashing towards the door to the deck. A sweep of the scene told him that his victory was

short-lived. He had unwelcome company on his ship. The rest of those stupid Lost Boys and a…GIRL!

A girl that was leading his greatest loathing aboard his ship. A girl that was untying the ridiculously

dressed Lost Boys and letting then free. A girl who was now headed straight towards the star of his

collection of enemies.

"NO! PETER PAN IS MINE!" Losing what little control he had on the subject, he raced forward,

swinging his sword toward his new most hated enemy. The girl turned, but seeing Captain Hook,

barrelling toward her, brandishing a sword didn't even make her flinch. She actually brightened at

his appearance. This confused Hook, but didn't make him stop. He swung his sword down on top of

the girls head, but she slipped out of the way, forcing him to cut through the ropes that still held up

Peter's hands. Peter crashed face-first into the deck. He started yelling and the Lost Boys began

backing away, imagining how pissed he must be.

"AAAGGGG! YOU – "Each word was interrupted by a swing of Hooks sword "WILL – NOT – GET-

AWAY – ALIVE!"

Gail was hopping around the deck, always just out of the way of the deadly blade. She winked at the

Lost Boys with a knowing look, then dove in front of the ropes that still held Peters feet up.

Hook, maddened by anger, didn't see her plan, and he sliced through the last grip he had on Peter

Pan. Peter's legs fell to the deck with a thump, and he groaned as his knees crashed a hole in the

deck floor.

The Lost Boys told him to get up and fly away, but they didn't realise he couldn't. Although the ropes

before were holding him up, Hooks men and tied his wrists and feet as a precaution. So he couldn't

move. Cubby tried undoing the nots, but they were too tight and hard.

Gail, who was still distracting the Captain, realised the flaw in the part of her plan where, as soon as

he was free, Peter would fly away from the Jolly Rodger. She tried to think of a way to get Hook to

once again accidentally cut through them, but wouldn't risk it since he would most likely cut Peter's

wrists or ankles. Gail realised there was only one way to get Peter out of here. As she climbed the

mast to get away from Hooks slashing sword, she formulated the plan in her mind, and was ready to

execute it the minute she got to the lookout at the top of the mast.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gotta love those cliff-hanger moments. Also guys, I have something to say about the last chapter including racism. In the story, when Captain Hook was talking about the Indians and how they are vermin and all that, it was nothing personal or racist. Just wanted to let you know, encase you thought I was being racist, which I was not. Thanks for understanding and here is chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5: The Start of Jealousy **

'_The lookout nest looked a lot closer from the deck'_ Gail thought as she literally climbed for her life.

She could hear the panting of the Captain behind her, but not directly, since his weak muscles and

hooked-hand seemed to be slowing him down a lot. She giggled as a new idea formed in her

mind. As she reached the plank that held up the ships mast, Gail began edging along it, all the

way to the point. At a quick glance, she noted that Hook was still pretty far behind her. At another

glance, she realised that she was well above the ship's deck, even higher than Gail originally thought

it was.

All the Lost Boys were watching her with fear, including Peter, who had managed to turn his bruised

face upwards. His pride was really wounded as he watched the girl who had saved his life and set

him free take on his enemy, who was now way more focused on her than Peter. Out of jealousy,

Peter began yelling obscenities at the Captain, hoping he would turn around and fight him. But

Hook just kept climbing, only throwing one threatening comment over his shoulder as he struggled

up the rope.

'_Nearly there, he's nearly close enough'_ Gail picked up a rigging rope with a weight attached to it.

She stared at it, because it looked like something her mum would buy at the gym. It would have to

do. She began to swing it round and round like a lasso. She let go of it as it hit its peak flight point,

and watched it wrap around the mast and secure around some extra rope. Gail tugged on the end

she clung to, and, closing her eyes, she swung off the plank and aimed her feet at Hooks chest, who

by now was reaching the plank of the mast. Gail kicked him square on the ribs, causing the Captain

to tip backwards and fall down the rigging to land on the battered deck. Gail swooped down as the

Captain lay stunned for a moment. She took his hat and placed it on her own head before flying back

up to the beam. Hook grasped for his sword, running up the rigging once again.

Captain Hook seethed as he swung his sword blindly upward, knowing he wouldn't be harming the

girl, but trying all the same.

"You're just like Pan! A flying devil! A brat!" Gail just grinned and offered a low bow, taking off the

feathered hat of the Captains on mock respect.

"Why thank you Captain. I strive to be the best I can in every way". Twisting the hat back onto her

head, Gail took off towards the deck. She stopped by Peter.

"Can I borrow your dagger? It's for a very worthy cause and I'm sure you'll enjoy the outcome".

Peter grudgingly rolled over to allow her to take the short tool out of his belt. She smiled at him, and

then walked slowly over to the rigging rope that the Captain was trying to climb down.

"Nice meeting you James. But time flies when you're having fun. So I think we should all wind down

now". With an excited grin, Gail draws the dagger across the base of the rigging, cutting the ropes

and leaving the net, still with the Captain clinging to it, dangling in the wind. Picking up Peter and

showering the Lost Boys in pixie dust, Gail flies off the Jolly Rodger. Still in mid-air, she turns around

and pokes her tongue put at the Captain. She still hears him yelling as she flies off in pursuit of the

boys towards Hangman's Tree.

**Sorry it's so short, but it would be boring otherwise if the fight went to long. I'll do a longer one next time ;) Thanks and RR!**


	6. Chapter 6

**They got away! But that isn't the end of the story! RR to make me happy! Here's chapter 6.**

**Chapter 6: The Hideout Life**

Using Peter's knife once again, Gail cut through the ropes still tight around his wrists and ankles. She

sees as she pulls them away the angry red marks that constant wriggling and mistreatment have

done to his skin. It's not bad around Peter's ankles, thanks to his tights. But the raw skin on his wrists

is obviously infected and sore.

Gail bandages them, and with Tinks helping dust, gets rid of most of the infection. Wrapping them

tightly so he is not tempted to cut through them, she tells him sternly not to touch the bandages, or

she might have to tie him up herself. He nods warily, still angry at the demise of his reputation and

the sorry state of his ego. But Peter knew better then to show any emotion, especially in front of

Gail. Seeing what he did, he was right to keep his mouth shut.

As she sent him away, Gail could sense Peter's anger and bitter disappointment at being downsized.

She could read his feelings like he had yelled them to the sky. She felt sorry for him. He wasn't used

to being second, let alone second to a girl.

But, as she worked on finding something for herself and the boys to eat, Gail couldn't help but feel

excited by her new position on the ranking pole. She was more of a target than Peter Pan! Who had

taunted, teased, abused and fought the pirate for years, whereas in the simple act of letting him

free, Gail had made herself greater enemy to Captain Hook than Peter had ever been.

While revelling in her glory, she almost forgot about Peter. Peter. He had worked so hard (coming to

the conclusion he was actually just being Peter) to have fun with the pirates by messing with their

minds, pranking them up their faces, and making sure the Lost Boys had their fair share of pirate-

time. (By pirate-time, I mean messing with them.)She started to feel ever-so-slightly bad about

taking away Peters glory, when she realised if she hadn't done what she did, he would still be stuck

on the pirates ship, starving and in pain.

* * *

Fiddling with dinner that night, Gail couldn't help but constantly look over at Peter, on the opposite

end of the table. He evidently didn't have much appetite either, as he had hardly touched the salad

or the egg. His face was downcast, and he never once looked up, not even when Nibs dumped his

plate onto Cubby's head. She wondered if she should confront him after dinner. She decided to

when the boys were asleep in their hammocks. Gail's plan kind of fell apart almost instantly though,

as Peter got up and left behind his bear-skin door. She considered following him, and looking at the

turmoil at the table, decided that she wouldn't be missed. Slipping away from her chair, she snuck

over to the bear-skin hanging, and peeped in.

Peter was lying on his bed, fingering his pan-pipe. He didn't even look up when Gail sat down next to

him. She put her hand on his shoulder, and he turned his face slightly, enough for Gail to see he

didn't appreciate her being here.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know how angry you must be now because of what happened on the ship. But

think about what would have happened if we hadn't come? What would you have done then?"

Peter twisted away from her hand and sat up, hunched.

"I would have figured something out. This isn't the first time." He offered her a glare, which she

returned swiftly.

"That's ridiculous! If your boys hadn't come and got me, you would both be dead! 'Figuring

something out' with that kind of stress and that kind of environment would have only gotten you in

more trouble. And by trouble, I mean pain!" Gail spat the last words out, wanting nothing more but

to strike some sense into him. Peter obviously felt the same, as when she finished he pushed her

down and pointed his polished dagger at her.

"I didn't ask for your help! You had no right to come here! You – "

"MOTHER! TOOTLES ISN'T SHARING HIS APPLE SLICES!"

This made Peter freeze. At least six different emotions crossed his face in the split second he

dropped his façade. Gail counted anger, confusion, sorrow, regret and jealousy. Only five made

sense. The sixth was hope. Hope. Hope for what? All the emotions made no sense, but the last was

the most confusing. She got up, realising she was still lying on the floor from when he pushed her.

His dagger was still pointed in her direction, but it was slowly lowering, closer to his side now than

her chest. She was inches from the bear-skin, wanting to sought out the apple dilemma and get

away from Peter. As Gail pulled back the make-shift door, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Praying

he wasn't about to stab her, she turned back towards the grip's owner. A few moments before his

face came into view, she felt a quick peck on her cheek, then a shove out the door.

Appearing in front of all the lost boys, red as a beetroot, clutching her own shoulder even though

Peters hand was gone. All the screaming and fighting stopped abruptly. The boys turned to look at

her, halfway through a very questionable act. Gail turned even redder, and decided it was time to

escape reality for a while. She ran to her bed, and threw herself upon it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Awww, Peter is a really confusing person! Anyways, here is chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7: Captain**

Hook hated her. Hated him. Her. Him. Her. Him. Her! Him! HER! He could never decide. She let him

go. He was the most egotistical annoyance and destroyer of Hooks dreams. Ugh. The bigger

description and more crimes against the Captain should decide it. But the girl…the girl! She let the

boy go, let him fly away with her and the stupidly-dressed animals they call boys. Well, not exactly.

The only joy this vile man got out the whole episode was the looks of jealousy and anger on Peter's

face as he was out-performed by a girl, and dragged around the sky like her doll. In the midst of his

mopping and terrible feelings, he sensed a spark of hope. A strange component in this dark persons

thoughts, and only a tiny bit. But he clutched at it, forcing the weak strands of his heart grab at it and

trap it. There was just, something, something about her that made him crazy. He had never felt like

this when Pan was on his mind. Whenever he thought about that girl, Hook could swear she was

right in front of him, eye-balling him with a look of contempt and sarcasm. That combination,

coming from that kind of person made him feel really weak in the stomach.

The girl, whoever she is and whatever she does, was definitely his new hated, and that would be the

one he went after. No, the boy. Yes, the boy. If he went after Peter, she would come to get him.

Then they would both go down, down to Davy Jones. But, Peter was slippery. Carefully considering

this, Hook re-positioned his elbow to rest his chin on. He had been trying to catch that wretched boy

for years, maybe even decades. But Peter always eluded him, only getting caught to be freed. He

drove the man crazy. Maybe, he should try getting both at once. Killing two birds with one stone, so

to speak, but quite literal. THE LITTLE BOYS! Hook slammed his fist down on the table. The animal-

boys, he would catch. Then, both Peter and the girl would come, because to doubt this young lady

was the group's new 'mother'. He twisted his moustache, while slowly allowing a small smile to

consume his face.

_Time for revenge. Revenging the hand, and the lonely ropes of a to-be captive._

**Yeah, yeah, short chapter. But it's really hard to find anything interesting about Hook. It's always Peter this Peter that. But not for long… LOL. Review plz**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, we know what Hook's planning, and SURPRISE! It's exactly what we thought. Hope you enjoy this chappy. Oh, and keep a lookout for GoldenDiva's book called Snapes Story. Already over 4000 views. Check it out. Here's chapter 8!**

**Chapter 8: Mermaid Lagoon and other Evil things**

"I am officially bored. I mean, honestly, did you really think they would like me? Granny Jane told

me the mermaids were jealous and spiteful, and I told you that, but you still dragged me along to

this hole. You're an idiot Peter."

It's been a week in Neverland, not that you can really tell, and Peter's been giving Gail the 'Tour of a

Lifetime', which has in some cases, nearly been the end of their lifetimes. After pulling Gail away

from a fight with TigerLilly, Peter decided it would be a 'brilliant' idea to take Gail to the mermaid

lagoon. Where, as expected by all bar Peter, they tried to down her. She had then jumped away,

from rock to rock, yelling back at Peter she'll be waiting a few paces from the lagoons shore. She had

to wait a long time.

"Well, every mother of ours has to take the scheduled trip to the lagoon, where they meet the

mermaids."

"And nearly get killed by them. You'd think you would have learned by now Peter. Great-Gramma

Wendy and granny Jane told me all about those stupid bitches. And even they said you wouldn't

listen to them."

"Come on, the girls aren't that bad." He kicked a nearby tree. "And besides, you lasted the longest of

anyone!"

"I feel so loved right now. Thank them for me when I die of pneumonia."

"I will! They'll like that."

Gail looked at him with the '_you're a complete idiot' _look she gives the Lost Boys when they say

something stupid.

"Sarcasm."

After that, they were silent the whole way back to the hideout. Peter, because he didn't know what

sarcasm was, and Gail because she got the feeling they were being watched. Every tree they passed,

she peered over her shoulder, looking for the pair of eyes she could feel piercing her skin. The

feeling grew the closer they were to the hideout, and she wanted to warn Peter of it, but didn't

know how. Gail strained her ears for a noise to come from the invisible person, and was rewarded

with a slosh of a bottle filled with whiskey. No sooner had she heard the noise, she stumbled across

a bottle cap, with the words '_Greatest Beer on the High Seas' _printed on the top. She tugged on

Peter's shirt, and subtly, as not to warn the intruder she knew, pointed downward to the cap. He

nodded once, to show he saw, and kept walking. He slowly drew his dagger as they came to the tree-

house entrance. He whistled, and the bark lifted away to reveal a staircase. A small, hardly

noticeable gasp was heard from behind, but when they looked, no one was visible.

Gail and Peter descended the stairs, and as soon as they entered the cabin, they knew something

was wrong. Only Slightly was there, walking in circles with a terrified expression on his face. Peter

stomped over to him and grabbed the collar of his fox outfit. He was powered by the fear that his

boys were in big trouble.

"Where- "He didn't even finish his question before Slightly blurted out the whole thing.

"PETER! We were ambushed! They got everyone except me! All the others went out when they

could smell pine-berries. I waited for them to get back, but they took a long time. I got concerned,

and went outside. I found scuffle marks, berry's where they had fallen, and some vile smelling liquid

spilt all over the leaves! It was the Pirates! I KNOW it was them! They want you, but mostly Gail! I

heard them talking. They said 'We'll take them to the ship and wait for the boy to arrive. Then, when

he doesn't come back with the animals, the girl will go to fetch them both. We'll be favourites of the

Cap'n yet!' I tried to let the others know I was alright, but I couldn't risk being seen! You HAVE to go

help them Peter! PLEASE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!"

WHACK! Slightly fell over in a daze, a growing egg-sized lump forming on his head.

"I thought we needed some quiet. We know what we need to know, let's go get the boys." Gail

dropped the bat, swung up through the entrance and raced into the woods. Peter shrugged, and

flew after her.


	9. Chapter 9

**The last chapter was a bit confusing, but eh. Hope you enjoyed it anyways, and here's NINE!**

**Chapter 9: Bad Knots and Slim Chances**

"Come on Peter, what's taking you so long? I gotta pee!" Cubby groaned, and wiggled again, trying

to get out of the ropes that held him and the other boys to the mast of the Jolly Rodger. Nibs sighed.

There wasn't really anything that they could do by themselves to get out. They needed Peter and

Gail's knife and wits (in that order) to get them out of this one. All of them slumped restlessly against

the thick wood at their backs.

"Oh, my pardons to you dear children. Are you comfortable?" The voice floated from the shadows of

a door way. They all strained to see, even the boys on the other side of the mast tried to twist

around to get a look at the person who spoke.

"Uh, no! We're not comfortable here! I still gotta pee! Really bad!" Cubby shouted, not at all caring

who he was talking to, just to let them know he was desperate. Hook emerged, his hand on his heart

in mock feeling. He moved closer to Cubby.

"Well, we can't have that." Raising his voice, he shouted to the crew. "MEN! This boy just

volunteered to go first. Get the plank reading!"

* * *

Stumbling through the jungle, Peter crashed after Gail. He was flying, and still couldn't even catch up

with her. She was running, sometimes flying over large fallen trees, but still running faster than Peter

could fly. He suddenly had a very annoying but truthful thought.

_No wonder Hook finds her more of an enemy than me. She is better at everything, including annoying _

_him!_

But his ego couldn't deal with that kind of thinking, so he quickly focussed on the task at hand.

Getting the boys out of Hooks harming reach, and safely away to the hideout.

"I think we're close! They can't have gotten too far out to sea, and there's no doubt that it's just a

trap for us. We should split up, get at the ship from different sides. You go from the front, and I'll go

from the back." Gail had to yell the words, as she was quite far ahead and running really fast.

Suddenly, she stopped dead, and a smile that Peter had only seen once started spreading across her

face. He landed next to her, but warily, because the smile was the same as when she had stranded

the Captain up his own rigging by cutting the ropes at the bottom. She turned to him, still with the

sadistic smile on her lips.

"Give me your hat and belt. With the dagger too, please Peter."

Peter began backing away, clutching his dagger and hat firmly to his person. Gail turned on him,

grabbing his shoulder and forcing him to look at her.

"Look. We both know why this is happening. That loser on the boat wants nothing more than to

watch us be thrown over the side of his ship and drowned. But, if you give me your hat, belt and

dagger, and when we reach it, I fly around the sails, always out of sight but keeping my shadow

obvious, he will think I'm you. He will be motivated my decades of fighting to go for you first, so, if

he goes for me thinking it's you, you can go down, steal a sword or whatever, and free the boys.

Then, I'll come out, tease him or something, and then we can all fly off into the sunset, happy as and

all together." Gail let his shirt go, while Peter righted himself and thought about her proposition. He

didn't really like how she would be the centre of attention, even if she was dressed like him.

"Why couldn't you free the boys while I distract him for real?" It was a fair question, but Gail had

answer already loaded.

"Because, no offence, but if he catches you, you'd be stuck again. But if he somehow catches me-

pretending-to-be-you, I could get free." Peter started protesting, so Gail clamped her hand over his

mouth. "On the way, I was thinking about all the things pirates do when they catch unwelcome

company. I figured out how to get away from even the tightest knot, so, once again no offence, it

would be better for everyone if he caught me and not you. Besides, you're PETER PAN! If he got you

again…just, no."

She slowly removed her hand, so he would have time to think before instantly shooting down her

plan. But Peter was in to deeper thought to worry about the plan. He sullenly realised that she was

trying to protect him. He found this infuriating, but also a little comforting. He always felt that he

had to be the strong one, to hold up and take risks for others. But, Gail. She pushed herself forward

to spare him of possible danger. She offered to take on the most dangerous part of the plan to keep

him alive and well. If he told Gail to stay behind because of some danger threatening, she wouldn't

listen, and quite possibly knock Peter himself out to keep him safe instead. He would probably have

to tie her up and set a watch just to take on a few pirates, and even then she would get out and help

him. Like she said, she knew the ins and outs of even the most intricate knots, and probably would

be even smarter with them if she thought he was in trouble. Even unconsciousness wouldn't stop

her, and Peter was willing to bet.

"Okay, but if it comes down to it, Hook is mine."

She smiled and bowed to him.

"Of course. I will keep all the others busy with a few…adjustments."

Peter looked at her quizzically. Gail stared back at him with humorous contempt.

"Well I'm not going to be having a cup of tea while I'm in the sails! Setting traps and anything else I

can do with a bunch of disoriented gym-equipment is more on the helpful side than a pot of wet

leaves."

Peter giggled boyishly and started to take off. Gail then unexpectedly picked up his hand and held it

firmly in hers. They looked at each other, and any other words they planned on sharing disappeared

along with the breeze that was dancing around their ankles.


	10. Chapter 10

**Looooove! Heehee I'm trying to figure out what should happen next. Any ideas would be much obliged :P Also, I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this story, so when I get struck by an ingenious idea for the plot and stuff, I'll let you know! Here's chapter 10!**

**Chapter 10: The Shadow**

"Wait! Bring the kid back with the others!"

Cubby was dragged back towards the mast and knotted back in with the other boys. He started

jiggling, hoping that this particular conflict would be over soon. As soon as the little bear-boy was

safely back with all the other furry-dressed children, all the pirates, including the Captain himself,

directed their attention towards the sky. There had been a crow. The crow of the only boy still

eluding the Captains menace. Somehow though, it sounded higher, more girlish than usual. Hook

just shrugged. The gulls milling around his ships mast would have also made the crow higher pitched

by adding their calls to the boys. Then, the Captain's dark-blue eyes focused on a flitting shadow that

was skittering around his sails. Wearing a cap with a feather stuck in it. Carrying a small dagger in

one hand and a belt knotted around its waist. His eyes widened at the unwelcome figure, then

narrowed again. The shadow was unusually graceful, moving with too much care and not enough

sass. The crow sounded again, and Hook definitely noted the pitch of the call. It was more like the

usual one.

"He's in the sails! FIRE!"

Seven cannons exploded at once, all towards the shadow that seemed to be carrying one of the

weights from the rigging. It dropped the load and flew away, closer to the bow of the ship and away

from the mast with the boys roped around it. They were all stifling cries of delight at seeing Peter,

but couldn't help noticing Gail's absence. Nibs began whispering to the other boys.

"Mother isn't here! What do you think Cubby?"

Cubby tried to shrug. "Maybe still at the hideout. What do you think Tootles?"

"I reckon Father has something to do with it. What do you think Curly?"

"I agree with Tootles. Father was always Jealous of Mother. He probably knocked her out before

coming to help us. What about you Twins? What do you think?"

The little racoon boys spoke in unison.

"We think Mother is here. She wouldn't have been left out of something like this."

They all looked at one another, and began squabbling. Suddenly, they all froze. A boy, clad in green

clothes and leaves was floating down in front of them, smirking even wider when they all gasped.

Though, gasping, it turns out, was a really bad idea. Hook heard their sharp intake, and quickly spun

around. But all he saw was the little boys clustering together, all smiling widely at him. His started

walking around them, holding his hook threateningly above each boys head. They all shuffled around

the post in time with him, all still smiling, obviously hiding something. But before the Captain could

find out what it was, there was a call from the top deck.

"There are traps set all around the deck Cap'n! It's Pan!" The tall man with the dark blue eyes swung

around to find the flying devil he so loathed. Little knowing he had just been inches away from

finding him, not where he is believed to be or wearing what he is visioned to be covered in. But he

didn't find Peter. Instead, the Captain found a large portion of his crew dangling by their feet above

the wooden floor. He sliced through the ropes holding the men up, letting them crash to the deck.

"GET THAT BOY YOU BLOCK-HEADS!" They all scrambled up, only just avoiding the swinging sword

and hook.

* * *

Peter worked feverently to cut through the ropes that bound the Lost Boys to the mast. He had

swiped it from Hook when he had passed before. He just managed to cut through the rope the very

second Gail yelled.


	11. Chapter 11

**Oooooooo! Oh and I am very sorry for the slightly late update. Exam block, studying. Ugh. I'll write as much as I can as often as I can! Luv u all! Here's chapter 11!**

**Chapter 11: Sails**

The boys sprang free, but Peter honestly couldn't care less. What was she up to? Why did she yell

like that? It sounded just like her, nothing like Peter, so she practically just blew their cover. He knew

the pirates were stupid, but they couldn't be as thick as that to notice that call sounded nothing like

Peter Pan. He cursed himself, knowing that he should have taken up the job of distracting the asses

instead of her. But, she had a fair point. He WAS Peter Pan. His ego had swelled back to normal and

maybe even bigger when she had said that. But now he saw just how much of an air-head he had

been. She was GAIL DARLING, and without her, he would be dead, or worse. Or worse?

_How could anything be worse than dying?_ He asked himself incredulously. He found the answer as

he looked over at the island he called home.

_Not dying…and being forced to watch this entire world rot at the hands of a certain pirate Captain._

And at the moment, that certain Captain was probably cutting up the person that started his whole

life-reflection anyway. Peter dived up the stairs, and found exactly what he expected – sort of.

Gail saw Peter sprinting up the stairs, and shooed him away. He looked at her, his emotion-mask

barely covering what he felt. Gail could see fear pushing against all the other feelings, and

overwhelming his face. She began motioning again, even mouthing for him to get out of there. Peter

shook his head violently, watching her float slowly further up the sails. She shrugged, gave him a

cheeky grin before rushing upwards and calling again.

"I'm here!"

Peter's face turned from fear to anger. She was blowing their cover on purpose! He had just made

up his mind to go and drag her back to the hideout, when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Peter whirled

around, ready to fight. Tootles jumped back as Peter's dagger blade only just missed slicing his belly

open. Peter stopped fighting, and faced Tootles and the other boys. Tootles began gesturing,

upwards to Gail's floating silhouette, then back over to Peter and the other boys.

Peter nodded. "I can respect that. Men, fall in!"

They all started walking, single file. Peter nodded, and on cue, all the boys, including him, hid around

the ship. Under coils of rope, behind stairs, anywhere and everywhere. They all watched, however,

the building conflict up on the deck between the crew, Gail, and the feather-hatted Captain.

* * *

Darting, flipping, twisting and pushing, the shadow continued to taunt the pirates up on the deck.

They had figured out by now that this person was not Peter Pan, but still couldn't comprehend how

that was so. It had the hat, the dagger, the belt and the attitude. But there was just something, off,

with the floating person in the sails. It was too swift, too agile, and it made Hook feel weird.

'_This is not Pan…it's too careful, too elegant. Almost, girlish…' _

GIRLISH!

"THAT'S NOT PAN! IT'S THE GIRL! GET HER! GET HER AT ALL AND EVERY COST!"

All the crew's faces suddenly dawned with understanding, and they re-mounted their attack with

extra force, knowing that this was the girl that had cost their win against Peter Pan. They weren't as

intent on destroying the boy as their Captain, but his escape had cost them their freedom. Once the

child was dead, they were going to destroy Neverland, and have complete 'creative' freedom of the

place.

'With the girl, we get the boy'. That's what they had been told. And now, with the opportunity to be

the rulers of the island, the men on the deck were willing to risk anything to fulfil those words.

Gail sored higher, but the searing yell of Captain James Hook had not escaped her ears. She smiled.

First part of her plan was complete, so now for part two. She dove downward, not towards the deck

with the pirates shooting at every shadow, but towards the coil of rope she could see Peter's dirty

blond hair sticking out of. Gail caught hold of it, and yanked, causing Peter to yell. She clamped her

hand over his mouth.

"We're getting out of here!" She whispered. "But, you and I must give them one more distraction so

the boys can go. You in?"

He nodded, and she uncovered his mouth. They flew upward together, and Peter called to Tink.

"Tink, I want you to go find the boys, and get them outa' here. Cubby's in the barrel of meat, the

Twins and Nibs are both hiding behind some dirty clothes, Tootles is where I was and Curly is

probably in the sword shed. Go!"

The fairy flew off to hunt for the boys.

Gail pulled Peter down to the sails of the top deck. The crew was still firing madly, every shadow

being torn to shreds by their cannons and swords. Peter and Gail sat in the blind spot between the

sails, where they couldn't be seen. Gail handed Peter back his hat, dagger and belt. He put them

back on, and then ripped a hole in the sail hiding them with his returned dagger. He tumbled

through it, laughing and flipping, calling insults at the pirates and doing a wonderful job of

distracting them. The company on deck yelled, and alternated their fire from shadows to Peter. He

flew around, causing some pirates to become dizzy and mess up their aim. Peter zoomed around, so

fast, then quickly popped back into the blind spot with Gail. She looked at him sceptically, and he

shrugged.

"I wanted to make sure they knew who they were messing with." He grinned. Gail smiled. Then she

laughed.

"You know, I think I'll show them who they're up against too. I have an idea. Give me your hat, and

listen…"

"Where are they!? Why are they not here!?" Hook screamed, stomping and shaking his sword

around like a mad-man. He managed to slice some of his crew with his flailing sword, but he didn't

care. Hook wanted them all dead anyway. He only stopped when Smee clasped his shoulder in

terror.

"Cap'n? There is something aboard! Something…sinister!"

"There is certainly something sinister on my ship. It hides up in the sails like a COWARD!" He

shrieked. Then he noticed the voice, floating towards him from the sails, and saw the shape of two

people flying towards the green island to the left of his ship.

He frowned. Surely, they were in the sails, chanting the words he could hear. But no, there they

were, flying away from the Jolly Rodger. Landing on the bank, and waving before taking off again.

"Pan is no longer aboard Sir. Where's that coming from?"

Hook moved closer to where it seemed the loudest. Then he faintly heard it.

"Get to the riggings men, fire at will! Leave no survivors!"

The Captain drew his sword.

"Who are you, stranger?" He called into the sails.

There was a pause before the voice answered.

"I am James Hook, captain of the Jolly Rodger."

Smee grabbed Hooks sleeve. He shook the little ham off.

"If you are Hook, then who am I?"

There was a little giggle, and then the reply came.

"You, are a codfish."

Hooks face hardened. _There is only one nuisance alive that dares call me that! _Hook stepped closer.

"Tell me, Hook. Have you another name?"

"Aye."

The Captain took a guess.

"Vegetable?"

"No."

"Mineral?"

"No."

"Animal?"

"No."

"Man?" Hook took a few more steps, and started climbing up the rigging.

"NO!"

He smiled. "Boy?"

"NO!" _I should have known…_

"Girl?"

"Yes!"

"Ordinary girl?" Few more inches.

"NO!"

"Wonderful girl?"

"YES!" He saw her, peering down at his crew.

"Do you give up?" She called, discarding the hat she was using to imitate Pan.

Hook heard Smee yell.

"YES!"

The girl smirked.

"I am…"

"History."

But before he could pull the trigger, there was an achingly familiar call.

"GAIL LOOK OUT!"

Gail spun around, saw Hook, and leapt to the sky. He fired anyway, but, as expected, he missed.

"NO! I WILL NOT LOSE!"

Leaping forward, Hook tackled the girls' ankle. She fell.

"GAIL!"

**EIGHT PAGES LONG! You guys had better love me! Review plz and ill update as soon as time allows.**


	12. Chapter 12

**LOL CLIFF HANGER! Sorry Ellinise, but their just so much fun to write! Heehee, anyway, here is chapter eleven.**

**Chapter 12: Gail Aboard**

"GAIL!"

The scream was long and loud, and seemed to come from all of Neverland. But loudest from the sails

of Hook's very own ship.

"Get up Gail, get up!"

But the girl was still as death, not even twitching a finger to show she heard Peter's calls. Tears filled

Peter's eyes when he saw her from the sky.

Hook smiled. He knew she wasn't dead, but letting Peter think that for a bit wouldn't hurt. Wouldn't

hurt Hook, anyway. He started the curved silver towards her, positioning the hook to catch on her

shirts collar. Lifting her limp body into the air, he called to Peter.

"See here, boy. Look what you have done!"

Peter's face went from sad, to angry, and then, to utter defeat.

"What have I done?" He started sinking, closer and closer to the deck. Hook held up his hand to stop

his advancing crew.

"It IS my fault. I let her stay. I should have sent her away, with the boys. She should never have come

on this mission." His feet hit the floor boards. A single tear followed suit.

"Who else would have saved your butt? Now, get, out, of, here."

Peter looked at Hook, surprised. Then, he realised that the voice had been higher than the Captains.

He looked up, and nearly exploded with relief and anger. Peter's feet left the ground, his thoughts

happy once again.

"Gail! You're okay!"

Hook shook her, and she closed her eyes.

"I won't be if you don't leave. Go!" Her voice was weak, but he could hear the urgency in it. But still

Peter stayed, hovering above her.

She opened her eyes again.

"GO!" He didn't move.

"FINE! Stay and wait for me!" Peter smiled.

Gail swung her foot up, as high as she could, and then brought it down hard, right between the

Captains legs.

Hooks cries as he fell resonated all over Neverland. Gail's shirt ripped away from his hook as Peter

pulled her away, back towards the open sky. Then they dropped like a stone.

Because all the while, the crew had been preparing. Loading cannons with split-balls, waiting for the

right time to fire at Peter.

The net caught them both though, and they were pushed together as they plummeted down

towards the deck again. Peter was too shocked to think about the dagger in his pocket, and not even

Gail could get it out. She scrabbled feebly at the catch of his belt, trying to free the dagger as the

wooden floor got closer.

CRASH!

They collided with the bow of the ship, making a big hole in the floor. Peter and Gail sat there,

tangled in the net of the split-ball as the advancing crew closed in.

* * *

Finding Slightly, unconscious and with a nasty bruise on his head, inside the hideout came as a big

shock to the boys. They couldn't quite put two-and-two together, but managed to relate Slightly's

condition with the bat lying on the floor.

"I didn't even notice Slightly was missing." Cubby scratched his head, and decided that it didn't

matter. He and the other Lost Boys had just got back from their first adventure with their new

mother, and they wanted her to tell them a story about it. It didn't make much sense, but they

enjoyed hearing about things they were involved in, like fighting with the pirates and hunting with

the Indians. But Gail and Peter were no-where to be found in the hideout, and the boys found this

odd.

"Didn't mother comeback with us?" Tootles asked, still searching the bed-clothes.

"I'm pretty sure she did. What do you think Cubby?" Nibs answered.

"I'm actually certain she stayed with father on the boat. We should go help them." Cubby picked up

the bat, and, pretending that Nibs was a pirate, hit him over the head. Then all hell broke loose, as

the boys turned on each other with whatever they could find. So, no help would come for Gail and

Peter until Slightly woke up.

* * *

"Shouldn't Slightly have woken up by now?" The boys still sat in their pile, where they had left their

play fight. Little Tootles was being squashed by Cubby, who in turn was being crushed by Nibs and

Curly. The Twins were in top, still pulling on everyone else's animal ears.

"I…am awake. Just – didn't – want – to – be – in – the – fight – stupid. My head hurts."

Slightly sat up, rubbing his head and gently pressing on the cannon-ball sized bruise that was

swelling under his fingertips. He winced, and stood.

"How long was I out?"

"Well, I'm guessing around four - five hours, seeing as you weren't with us when the pirates

ambushed, and we got back around half-an-hour ago." Nibs stated, stretching out of his awkward

position from between Cubby and the Twins.

"Where's mother and father?" Slightly asked nervously.

Cubby answered uncertainly.

"They're…they're not back yet."

"WHAT! We have to go get them! They're in trouble!" Slightly leapt to his feet, and started towards

the tunnel.

"How do you know?" All the other boys asked in unison.

"Before mother hit me with the bat, she said to father they were going to get you guys. If they're not

back now, after all the time you've been here, they're in trouble. Come on!"

The Lost Boys grabbed their weapons, and charged after Slightly.

* * *

The Captain had been carried to his quarter's right after the crew had caught Gail and Peter. They

had discarded Peter's dagger, which he had only remembered when two men held him down to pry

it out of his belt. Gail huffed behind him, twisting and getting a feel for the knotted ropes at their

backs. Peter knew she was trying to figure out their pattern, so she could get them undone and

escape.

"This would have been a lot easier if you had remembered your dagger before." Gail pointed out,

trying to dig her nails into the rope and pull it loose.

Peter tried a weak joke.

"Well, at least now I know what to do when I want you out of the way."

Gail tried to look at him.

"Oh, well, I'm sure Mr Starkey will be happy to teach you how to tie complex knots. How about we

go ask him, eh? Maybe he'll tell us how to undo them!" She spat sarcastically. The rope would not

yield, no matter how much she pulled at it. She cursed as her nail got caught and bent backwards.

Just then, the cabin door shot open, and Captain Hook stalked through it. He homed in on the two

children bound together on the floor. Gail stifled a giggle at his gaiting stance. He was obviously still

in pain from the kick she had given him.

Hook grabbed her by the neck, forcing her to stand. Peter rose with them, pulled up by the Captain

and Gail.

"Tell me, Gail Darling, you have been to Peter Pan's hideout, no?"

"Of course I have." Peter tensed at Gail's reply, but didn't speak.

"Where is it?" The Captain slid his hook toward her throat.

Gail pulled toward him.

"Wouldn't you just love to know."

Obviously, this was not the answer Hook wanted. He pulled Gail higher, and cut through the ties that

held her to Peter.

He shoved her towards the mass of crew, and yelled –

"Over the edge with them both!"

The men laughed in agreement, and started setting up the plank that Gail would have to walk off.

When she saw what was planned, Gails face crumpled, and she slouched in defeat.

Peter only ever saw Gail face once the Captain had moved out of his way. And then he wished he

hadn't.

For she looked so frightened and sad, that Peter couldn't even bear to think about her. He should

save her, like he saved Wendy when she had suffered a similar treatment from this vile company.

But, tired and bound to this ship, with no hope of escaping the ropes, he knew he couldn't. Stuck as

he was, his only thoughts turned to the boys and that they may show up in time before their

mother, once again, walks off the end of the splintering wood over the ships edge.

Peter's thoughts were interrupted by a chorus of yells and laughter. Then he felt strong hands pull

him up, and toward the crowd of burly men huddled around the plank. He was pushed to the front

of the crowd, and was forced to look at the horrible scene in front of him while an anchor was tied

to his back.

Gail had been pushed, or more likely, threatened to the end of the plank. Her hands hung uselessly

behind her, and she looked too worried and scared that it would be hard to imagine it was fake.

You see, unknown to Peter, let alone the pirates themselves, she had a plan. A rather nasty, risky

plan, but then, what else would one expect from Gail Darling.

All the crew were cackling uncontrollably as a cutlass appeared and jabbed Gail closer to the edge of

the strip of wood. She wobbled closer to the end, obviously preparing to jump instead of being

prodded again. Another laugh. Another prod. Another inch to go before she plummeted to the

waiting water underneath her. The pirates cackled once more.

"Obviously this is in the job description. Do the laugh, check. Grab yourself a sword, and join the

crew!" The crew stopped at her remark, and she prepared to jump.

"A bit more laughter!" And she waved her hands behind her in a motion that enticed extra giggles

from the men.

"Enough!" Hook shouldered himself forward, and literally pushed her off the end. She fell, without a

scream, but with a devilish smile that continued even when she hit the water.

**There. Extra long chapter for you all. Now, I probably wont be able to update till the weekend, cuz if exams. Don't feel unloved, for I will write furiously in that time. Luv ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

**And I'm back! No more exams! YES! And holidays soon! Wooooohooooooo! By the way, I am going to be writing a joined Hunger Games book with GoldenDiva (author or Snapes Story) Our username will be Goldenmushroom, so check it out! I'll announce in an authors note when we will be starting it. **

**Here is Chapter 13!**

Chapter 13: Swords and Daggers and all things Nice

Sinking, swimming, sinking, swimming. Gail tried to pull herself to the surface, her lungs burning.

But, kicking will only get you so far. Still, remembering the rest of the plan, Gail forced her body to

wait. She worked her way around the ship, agonisingly close to the surface, but never able to break

through it. Her still useless hands flapped behind her back, trying to loosen the stupid knots.

_Not gonna happen. Just remember, you can see them, you can get them._

She struggled to the bow, peering into the water through slitted eyes.

_Almost there Gail. You're almost close enough._

Touching the wood of the underside of the ship with her feet, she pushed upwards towards the air.

Her head broke the surface, and Gail had to hold back gulping the sweet air in, so that her noise

wouldn't alarm the pirates of her escape. Forcing herself to take small breaths, Gail then

concentrated on the ropes binding her hands. She brought her knees up to her chest, and swung her

arms around, underneath her legs until they were in front of her. Now that she could see the ties,

they were in fact a simple knot. Gail worked her hands free, and let the string fall to the bottom of

the ocean.

_Where is Peter? They should have thrown him over already._

But Peter was not getting away from the vengeful captain that fast.

* * *

At first he tried to stop them, but there were too many and he saw no point in struggling with the

tears that now fell freely down his face.

As the salty beads hit the deck, Peter was thrust backward from the plank and spun around. Then,

randomly offered a tissue. Of course this gesture was stupid and just meant for laughs, seeing as

Peter had no way of accepting the tissue. He tried once again to stem the flow of tears, and finally

succeeded when he saw the hooked hand holding out the tissue.

"Just get it over with. You kill her, and then what? What more do you want?"

"Everything. Everything that you have, I want to acquire and burn until its ash." Hook grinned

smugly.

"Well, I have her. Not you. Me. Nothing more is important." Peter countered, fighting the tears as

well as the man.

"HAD her. Now she feeds the fishes."

Peter was silent; broken and corrupted as he was. There hadn't ever been a single girl – no, PERSON

in Neverland like Gail Darling.

* * *

It broke Gail to pieces to see Peter so distraught. Of course, she thought, he obviously thinks I'm

dead, sunk to the bottom of the sea. He would swiftly follow her path, breaking the endless ocean

once again. But once again, he would be saved. By the girl hiding in the shadows of her enemy's own

ship, thought dead, but still very alive.

Gail watched in fear at the mounting emotion, good and bad, on the ship.

* * *

"She was nothing but a child who got in the way. A bit more than her previous successors, but not by

much. And for once, I have beaten that annoying girl at her own game." Hooks twisted, triumphant

smile grew as he looked at Peter's submissive stance. He hadn't moved, holding his own, private

mourning ritual for Gail.

"Of course," He continued, wanting to play with the boy's emotions, "She was a handful. Getting her

off the bloody plank even took its time. But the resounding splash as she hit was worth every set-

back you and her had cost me."

He pulled Peter up, and looked into his green eyes. He was surprised to be met by flashes of shock

and fear pulsating from them. Then, utter relief and all the rigidness disappeared from his stance.

Peter almost looked the same, albeit a bit weak from the previous endeavour, but the sparkle was

back in his eyes and he had his normal, annoying way of standing. Peter suddenly realised that the

pirate captain was staring at him, and he slowly changed back into the defeated Peter of before.

This caused Hook to doubt the sagaciousness of his next move, but thought a little 'helping addition'

couldn't hurt his assured victory. He pushed Peter away from him, and pulled out his sword. The boy

on the deck seemed unfazed, so Hook didn't even explain before piercing his shoulder, drawing mass

amounts of blood and causing a shriek of pain form his enemy.

All was silent, apart from Peter's sobs, so the captain could swear he heard a dripping noise. Moving

closer to the bow of the ship, he was certain. Many droplets of water, hitting the sea surface. There

was not a cloud in the sky, so it could not be rain. Uncertain, Hook moved back to Peter.

"I'm finished with this brat. He can go the way of his precious girl…Over the edge!"

The crew roared and clumsily stumbled the unresisting Peter over the splintering ends of the ships

plank.

* * *

_A dagger? It's Peter's! They must have thrown it over!_

Clutching at her new-found prize, Gail dived back up, just in time to see Peter and his weighty anchor

fall into the water. She gasped, and as fast as she could, dived under the water.

Peter was sinking fast, thanks to the anchor. He had nearly reached the sand when Gail tugged his

shirt. And if they could have been heard, I assure you, the pirates would have been on them in

seconds.

Peters scream wasn't soundless, but couldn't be heard in the above ship. Gail even had to block her

ears, and clamp her hand over his mouth. His eyes were wide, as if he couldn't believe that she was

there. He started struggling, trying to get rid of her hand on his face. He was obviously terrified of

her, thinking she was some kind ghost or another evil thing. Drawing the dagger she found, Gail

started ripping through the ropes at Peter's wrists and pulled the anchor out of the way. Her lungs

were burning, and Peter was nearly unconscious, even is his terrified state. Gail heaved him up, and

started swimming for her safe-spot at the bow of the ship.

_How can she be here! She DIED! _

Peter couldn't comprehend how Gail was here. So what he saw on the ship wasn't his imagination! It

was actually her, not just his mind playing tricks! Peter relaxed, mostly because he was becoming

extremely weak from lack of air, but also because she was here, with him and not – well, you know

where she would've been. Peter was still quite wary of Gail; scared to death that it was still his

imagination, running wild from lack of oxygen. But if it wasn't real, there would be no chance of him

reaching the surface; which he was very close to.

* * *

Peter and Gail burst their heads through the waves, and Peter began gulping in the air with vigor.

Gail once again clamped her hand over his mouth, stopping his loud breathing.

"Shhhhhh! If you breathe so loud, they'll hear you!" She whispered, and took her hand away again.

Peter looked at her in annoyance.

"I just nearly died, and got stabbed through the shoulder. And now you expect me to BREATHE

quieter!"

"Hey! I nearly didn't make it either! And if I hadn't, you most definitely wouldn't! I'm just trying to

keep us safe until you're better."

Peter shifted his angry glare from Gail up to the ship, where he could hear whiskey bottles being

clanked together and raucous laughter echoing down to where they floated. Some men were

peering over the plank, pointing childishly at the purplish water, stained from its naturel colour by

the blood still flowing from Peter's shoulder.

His wound stung like crazy, because of the salt water and it was a deep hole in his arm. Peter started

pulling his shirt around the bleeding section, tugging it tight to stop as much blood from flowing into

the water. Gail stared at the wound sympathetically, and began swimming over to him.

"I know you mustn't like the idea, but we have to get out of here before they catch us again. I'm not

feeling steady, and you've already had a horrible run-in with that brute's sword. Let's get back to the

hideout."

Peter nodded, and they started skimming the water, flying just above the lapping waves. They linked

hands, and thanked the heavens that the other was safe.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hellooooooo! I know I haven't updated for a while, and i'll make more effort to write as often as I can. By the way, I am going to write a sequel, cuz I have a good idea for the ending of this story and it would be better in my opinion if there was indeed a sequel. Tell me what you think of this idea and don't forget to review! Here is chapter 14!**

**Chapter 14: Home**

Peter had lost a lot of blood by the time he and Gail ran into the Lost Boys. They had been crashing through the jungle, towards the pirate's ship with intentions of rescuing the two that now stood in front of them. Slightly was angry with Gail for hitting him, and for allowing Peter to brush so close to death. So when he saw her rounding the corner, supporting Peter in her arms, he had sent Curly and the Twins to take Peter from her. Gail had viciously objected, tugging Peter away from the little boys and even trying to fly upwards with him. Seeing as he was nearly unconscious, and Gail's vision was blurred by tears, she clearly thought that the Lost Boys were a little bunch of pirates, trying to take Peter again. She scratched at Curly's head with her nails and kicked out at the Twins with her feet. Slightly and the other boys were worried; Gail was acting very weird, not like her at all. They were sure that if Gail remembered Peter's dagger, they would all be dead in minutes.

Slightly darted forward, and grabbed Peter's ankle. He tugged at it, and the rest of him followed, forcing them both to stumble backwards and fall over.

Gail suddenly whirled around, feeling Peter's weight disappear from her arms. She lunged at Slightly, tackling him over. He kept his balance, and pushed Gail off him. Slightly motioned with his hands, hoping that the other boys would get the message. They did, and all of the little animal-boys fanned out around their mother and 'brother'.

Gail didn't even notice the other boy's; she was only focused on Slightly. Her vision was messy, and all she saw was one of the pirates from the Jolly Rodger, instead of her adopted 'son' and his frightened expression. She short forward, scoring her nails across the poor boys face, and flipping his feet from under him. That's when she finally paid attention to the boys around her. They were all aiming their slingshots at her, some sort of red berry fitted to the band. They let fire.

Gail dodged and ducked around the balls, heading for Peter's body lying on the grass. Then one hit her back. It exploded, and instead of juice, purple gas seeped from behind her and into her nose, being inhaled as she ran. Her eyes dulled, blurring her vision even further. Her eye-lids drooped, and she ungracefully tripped and fell to the ground, her still outstretched hand only centre metres from Peter.

* * *

The boys heaved sighs as their mother succumbed to the knock-out fumes of the ball. It had been Cubby's idea to take them, just in case either Peter or Gail was in such a bad situation that they needed to knock-out the pirates. Turned out a bit different than planned. Using the balls to send mother to sleep was not how they intended to use them.

"What was wrong with her? She nearly killed us!"

"Perhaps we should be extra careful while we take her and father back to the hideout. Cubby, Nibs!" Slightly called for the two biggest boys. "You guys, you're going to be carrying mother back."

Their nervous glances showed they didn't like the idea.

"Come on guys. If you really have to, hold her hands or something if it makes you feel better." He walked away, and started back home.

"How are we going to hold her hands and carry her at the same time?" Cubby wondered, turning to Nibs for ideas.

"Eh, we won't. We'll get some vines to do it for us."

Cubby looked uncomfortable about that thought, but Nibs soon made him see the sense in it.

"Look Cubs; I don't like the thought any more than you do, but do you want to have happen to us what she did to Slightly? I don't know about you, but I would like to keep my face intact."

Cubby nodded, and as awkward as he felt winding vine around Gail's wrists, he realised it was for the safety of himself and all the Lost Boys, including Peter.

* * *

_Wha…where…Oh no! _Gail's eyes were adjusting, and she wished that she were dead. She was back on the ship! The bloody pirate's ship! But, wait. The tree house? No, it's the ship. But, no, it's the tree house. And there's Peter! It's the tree house, with a mast and look-out nest in the middle.

_Ugh, my head hurts._

She went to rub it, and found her hands once again tied behind her back. She then realised that she was sitting on a floor, with a tree root behind her.

_If this is the tree house, then what…_

Then she remembered.

"I – I attacked them?"

Peter nodded, and smiled.

"You've been out for two days. I'm not sure what happened, and the boys told me I was unconscious also from blood-loss. They – they did that." He pointed to her, and she gave him that look.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific. They did lots." He laughed shyly, obviously still not trusting the strength of the vine and Gail's willpower.

"They were scared of you. After what you did to Slightly…" Gail's belly clenched.

"What did I do to him?"

Peter took a deep breath.

"He said you attacked him, and he has the scratches on his face to prove it."

"But, I never touched him! I was attacking pirates, and then they shot something at me and- We're still on the stupid ship!"

Peter looked around the room, and started toward Gail. But then he wasn't Peter any more. He was the red-cloaked captain, smiling not comfortingly, but cruelly, pushing forward his silver hook. She shrieked, and the captain backed away. Then all was black.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, so most of you were worried about Gail in the last chapter, and I will not say anything seeing as that would ruin the story****. You'll have to read this chapter to find out. Review please cuz it means a lot. Thanks!**

**Chapter 15: Mother?**

Gail came to again a few days after. She woke up to see the concerned faces of all the Lost Boys

looking at her and prodding her cheek with their dirty fingers. The fabricated pirate's ship mast was

gone; as Gail's mind had cleared over the time she was out.

She looked back at the boys, and saw relief mirroring in all their eyes. Slightly's face was all clear, no

scratches visible. Maybe, maybe she had made up the whole thing in her mind. Then the raw skin on

her wrists rubbed against the rotting vines behind her, and she knew it was true. Plus the hardly-

covered expression of fear on the little fox-boy's face helped solidify it.

"I am so sorry Slightly." Her voice was ragged and sore, not having been used for a good week.

Slightly stepped forward. He knelt down and embraced her so hard Gail could barely breathe. Again.

He stopped squeezing as Peter entered the room.

* * *

Peter smiled when he saw Gail was awake again. He had been quite worried, though he never

showed it, about her hallucinations and then her condition. But now everything was alright. He

started walking over to the little group, pushing heads and arms out of the way until he was at the

front. Gail leapt up, as the vines where little more use than a piece of hair by now, and pushed him

over.

Peter hit the ground, and saw a smug smile roam across her face. He was happy to see she was well

enough to get up, but lost in why she had shoved him.

Gail stared down at him, still smiling.

"That's, for all the trouble you caused me."

Peter started to get up. Gail grabbed his hand and pulled him the rest of the way. As soon as he was

on his feet, she pulled him into a tight hug, along with the smallest of kisses on his cheek. Peter

turned bright red, looking exactly how he had when Tiger Lilly and Gail were fighting.

"And that's, for everything else."

Peter looked over her shoulder and saw that the Lost Boys jaws were hitting the floor. He lifted his

hand and drew it across his throat, looking pointedly at all the boys with his green-eyed stare. They

all gulped, and nodded. Gail let go of him and they stepped apart, ending the hug. She smirked at

him, and then faced the Lost Boys.

"You had better listen to Father, or I'll want to know why." She had obviously felt Peters hand sliding

up her back to make the threat, so backed him up. The terrified expression on the boy's faces was

almost comical, as if Gail and Peter were already planning to kill them in their sleep. Cubby nodded

awkwardly, then sped off as fast as his feet would take him. The other animal-boys followed suit and

soon the hideout was completely empty except for Peter and Gail.

"I am so glad to see you better again. What happened?" Peter sat down, anticipating a long recount

of what took place while he was out.

Gail told him as much as she could, that being all she could remember. She told him about the

incident in the forest, conceding that it was not pirates that attacked them but the Lost Boys looking

for them. Gail stopped after telling Peter about the hallucinations when she woke up the first time.

Peter then picked up the story from there.

"When you fell asleep after, that -" He was really worried that Gail had thought he had turned into

the evil Captain. "- The Boys look me to the place where they found us. It was pretty messed up, and

we discovered bottles and the remains of a campfire. I reckon it was Hooks crew, looking for the

hideout again. But they got into a fight, and didn't come past that clearing."

Gail looked at him questioningly. "How do you know there was a fight?"

Peter took a breath

"We found lots of broken glass and smashed bottles with pools of blood around the place. Curly

confirmed that they weren't there before, so there was definitely a scuffle. Maybe with an animal, I

don't know. Anyway, main point is, there didn't get here."

Peter finished, and sat on his pelt-covered chair. His face darkened, and when he spoke again, it was

off-topic and completely uncalled for;

"Are you going to stay here with us?" Gail sighed, and prepared a response.

"I do miss my family and friends so –"She was cut off by Cubby running back in and hiding behind

her. All the other boys charged in after him, and tackled the bear-boy from behind Gail. They started

a rough-housing fight, and there was no way to control it, let alone be heard over it. But Peter had

heard all, or what he thought was all. He got up and drifted over to the bear-skin curtain leading to

his room. He disappeared behind it, and didn't come back out.


	16. Chapter 16

**I am so sorry guys! I ment to update sooner (waaaaay sooner) but I had lots of relatives over and a biiig party to plan and when I actually found time to write, I got halfway through and my computer crashed. And it didn't save **** I felt very unmotivated to do it again, but I will for ya'll sakes. And their will be a sequel; it will be called The Sword Against the Dagger. It's pretty dramatic title, but I thought it sounded cool. Here is the final chapter of A Modern Peter Pan Tale! Chapter 16!**

**Chapter 16: You Didn't**

Peter paced and paced.

_Why! Why would she leave me – US! I mean us. _

He thought about the moment he found out she was going to be their new mother. Curly wanted apple slices, and Tootles wasn't sharing. And Peter himself; Peter was poised to kill Gail, pointing his dagger toward her in actions of selfishness and jealousy. After that he thought she would stay, forever.

_Some things are too good to last._

_I love them, but they really got to work on their timing! Now Peter thinks I want to leave!_

Gail was equally emotional, hoping Peter didn't do anything stupid or something they would both regret.

_I DO miss my family and friends, but I can't leave. I'm living the dream and there is no way I am giving up this life to live how millions of other people do. This is my life now and I don't want it to change. _

Gail tried to tell Peter this, but he wasn't speaking to her at all. Whenever she came near, he would immediately be interested in something else or just walk away. The Lost Boys even started to notice something was up.

"What's wrong with Father?" Cubby asked one evening after dinner, as Peter had once again left behind his bear-skin before he had even finished eating.

"I wish I knew," Gail had answered, sounding tired and defeated as she headed for her own room.

Peter snuck out from his room at around midnight. He had to stop his heartache, even if doing so caused him more. He silently flew into Gail's room. As soon as he landed in the doorway, a flashback suddenly pulled him back to another time and place.

Peter saw Wendy, singing a soft lullaby to the Lost Boys as they fell asleep around her. Suddenly there was Jane, skipping around with Tootles in her arms and being chased by the rest of the animal boys. Then the softly lit room came back to the present, and Gail was sleeping in the bed that the two girls that meant the most to him than any other had slept in. Gail was the third and the most important to Peter because she was different. The other two relied on him to protect them, especially Wendy. But not Gail. She was like Peter. And that's why he loved her. So much. And so what he was about to do made him hurt for her, the boys and himself.

Peter tip-toed over to her bedside, and gently slid his hands under her until he was holding her bridal-style. He flew out of the hide-out and started out of Neverland. The Jolly Rodger was anchored off the shore, but there was no trouble from the Captain tonight.

Peter flew and flew, always in fear of waking his company. Then he would be royally screwed.

But he made it to London without waking Gail. She was a super heavy sleeper obviously.

When Peter came to Gail's bedroom window, he found it shut. Hope flared in his belly for a moment at the thought of keeping Gail, but then he remembered why he was here.

Flying around to another window, he saw it was open and a little boy was sleeping inside in a little cot.

He drifted in, and gently lay Gail down on the window-bed. Covering her up with a blanket from the floor, Peter sat down beside her and stoked her hair.

"I'm sorry Gail," he whispered "I just can't bear to get close to you and then have you leave me."

Peter stayed for a while; just sitting next to Gail's sleeping form. He noticed how clear her face was and how her hair folded over her hips in neat waves when she was sleeping. He brushed the hair out of her face and took her fist in his hand. Peter pressed an acorn with an arrow hole in it into her hand.

"Always remember me."

He still sat there, watching the moon start its climb down the sky. Peter had promised himself he would never cry, but now he was alone and the tears fell freely into Gail's face and the blanket and rolling down out the window.

At dawn the little figure in the cot murmured and moved over in his bed. Peter started and got up, stretched his cramped legs and, taking one last look at Gail, left through the window. He turned around mid-air and stared back at her sleeping form. One last tear fell down his cheek, and that was all that Peter Pan left as he flew away, leaving the most amazing girl he had ever met behind and facing his broken heart.

Gail woke up, and nearly screamed. She saw Danny, and was lying on his window-bed with wet splotches all over her face. She thought she was dreaming still, and pinched herself a few times. Nope, not dreaming. Gail them realised that she was clutching something. An acorn with a hole in it as well as a silver chain making it into a necklace. Then realisation hit and Gail ran to the window. The Second Star was twinkling, and a little trail of silver was shining out of it. Then it was gone, and it looked like any other star. That's when she broke down into sobs, crashing onto the window sill.

The noise woke Danny and their mother, who came rushing into Danny's room to see what was wrong. When she saw Gail, her whole face collapsed and she just stared for a few minutes. Danny, however, was climbing out of his cot and screaming, running towards Gail and wrapping his little arms around her. Angela walked over slowly, her face contorting with rage, but mostly relief. She sat down and gripped Gail in such a tight hug Danny started yelling that he couldn't breathe. Then the whole family started crying. But, all for different reasons…

**And I'm out! I realise from this chapter that I am AWESOME at deep emotional sentences. If you disagree, review. And if u agree, review. If u read this, review. I want reviews! And do not worry as I will return in The Sword against the Dagger with a sequel and it WILL involve Gail coming back, but in a different way than normally expected. Oh and don't forget to look at mine and GoldenDiva's hunger games book called Forever Forgotten. About Maysilee Donner, and very awesome. The pen-name its under it goldenmushroom, combining out existing pennames. Love Peter Pan and read the sequel. DO NOT FORGET! Lol. Jasmine out (but not for long)**


End file.
